


Sight For Sore Eyes

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harry_holidays, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville tries his best to deal with his partner's apparent bad mood, even though he's not quite certain what caused it and nothing seems to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight For Sore Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



> Written for harry_holidays 2008 and eeyore9990. It was a pleasure writing for you and I hope you enjoy this. Thanks to alisanne, angela_snape and the slash chat ladies that helped me make this the best it could be.

**Sight For Sore Eyes**

Neville jumped when Bill slammed his book shut then stood. Bill tossed the novel onto the sofa with a disgusted sigh, and then walked out of the sitting room.

"I'm going to bed. You can join me if you wish or not," Bill called back over his shoulder, flicking his wand at the lamps and plunging the room into darkness.

Neville blinked, his eyes adjusting to the darkness and he stared after Bill, confused as to what exactly had just happened that had caused the sudden change in his normally good-natured partner. 

Placing his seed catalogue to the side, Neville looked out the window and studied the night sky. The stars shone brightly, twinkling merrily in an almost moonless landscape. Bill's sour mood wasn't from the moon Neville decided, wondered if something was bothering Bill at work. 

For the past week or so, Bill had become increasingly irritable in the evenings, something that normally was reserved for the nights of the full moon. Bill didn't have need of the Wolfsbane Potion, nor did he change on the nights of the full moon, but he did suffer from some of the other effects of the lycanthropic disease. Irritability and moodiness mainly, but they were both always aware of the fact that the curse could manifest other symptoms at anytime, and Neville tried his best to offer aid to Bill when he could.

The nights of the full moon, Neville did everything in his power to make Bill comfortable while he prowled around the house. Bill's grunts were the only thanks he received, and Neville took no offence to the guttural sounds, knowing it was the curse talking. The mornings after, when Bill woke Neville with slow, deep and wonderful kisses, showed him just how much Bill appreciated all he'd done the night before.

"Are you coming or not?"

Bill leaned out of their bedroom, his eyes narrowed, almost squinting at Neville as he asked his question.

"I suppose, but I certainly hope you get the stick out of your arse soon," Neville muttered as he heaved himself off the sofa and padded down the hall.

~♥~

Neville hummed as he felt lips pressing against his forehead. He opened his eyes and stared up at Bill's scarred face. Reaching up, he threaded his fingers in Bill's long hair, gently tugging him closer and murmured a morning greeting.

Bill nuzzled Neville and rubbed his cleanly shaven face against Neville's scruffy cheek. "Morning, sleepyhead. Did you rest well?"

"Mmmhmm. You smell good." Grazing his lips across Bill's ear, Neville pulled back and smiled at Bill. "You're up awfully early. I thought you were off today?"

Bill pulled a face. "I am, however, I must take care of some… business today. In London." He straightened, ran a hand through his hair, and cleared his throat. "I'll be back later."

Neville sat up and threw back the blankets. "All right, give me a moment. I'll shower and dress to go with you."

Bill stepped in front of Neville, gently pushing him back onto the bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin and tucking him in. "No! You don't have to." He smiled down at Neville. "It's fine. I'm fine."

Neville arched an eyebrow, struggling to get out from under the blankets. "I want to go, Bill." He reached out and ran his fingers up Bill's sides, tickling him.

"S-s-s-stop!" Bill laughed, struggled out of Neville's grasp and caught Neville's wiggling fingers in one hand. "It's early and you need your rest," he admonished as he shoved more pillows at Neville, dragging the blankets and sheets over Neville's head. "Stay in bed and wait for me until I get back!"

"Why don't you just join me now?" Neville chuckled, and reached out for Bill again, wriggling around on the dishevelled bed, wondering what had come over his lover this morning. "Now _you_ stop it! I feel fine, Bill, and want to go with you."

Bill moved away from the bed and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting until Neville had unburied himself from the mound of pillows and blankets. "I do not want or need you to accompany me to London today, Neville," he stated in a flat and low tone when Neville sat up.

"Don't make me hex you to the bed."

Neville stared at Bill, blinking for a moment before bowing his head. He took a deep breath and then blew it out slowly, calming himself after what he'd thought had been play. "All right, Bill, I understand."

"Good, I'm glad we're clear on this. I'll see you later," Bill answered quietly and walked away.

Neville looked up for just a moment to see Bill's back as he left the bedroom then he flopped back on the bed, pulling the blankets up over his head when Bill softly closed the bedroom door.

~♥~

Neville waited until he was absolutely certain Bill had left their cottage and then slid from the bed. Padding into the bathroom, he stripped down, inhaling the scent of Bill's shampoo and soap. He bit his lip as he turned on the water and stepped into the stall.

Letting the spray cascade down over him, Neville closed his eyes and began to think about the changes in Bill and wondered if he, himself, had forgotten something important that they were supposed to attend together. 

Neville thought about the days and their schedules from the last week as he soaped a flannel and began to scrub his skin. Washing himself thoroughly, he recalled the dates they'd met for lunch and dinner, business meetings for his nursery, and Apparition trips Bill had taken for the bank. He rinsed off, deciding that nothing important had been missed. So why was Bill acting like such a prat? 

Knowing that the moon was waning and that it wasn't a factor in Bill's attitude made Neville upset. A sharp pang of anger surged through his heart and Neville tossed the flannel to the bottom of the stall as he reached for the shampoo, and then quickly finished his shower. He shut off the water and opened the door, wincing slightly as it slammed against the wall and he reached for a towel. 

_That’s it!_ As far as Neville was concerned, Bill had a fairy up his arse from work, and he could sleep on the bloody sofa until it flew out. As he towelled off, Neville also decided, that from this moment on, he was sick and tired of Bill's quicksilver attitude changes.

Merlin! Now he was acting too much like Bill.

Neville sighed as he walked out of the bathroom and dressed in his cover-alls. Perhaps a day in his greenhouses, working the earth and talking to the plants would improve his own attitude, and maybe, just maybe, Bill would finally tell him what was wrong when he arrived home.

He and Bill _would_ be talking later that evening, even if Neville had to get the Devil's Snare to hold Bill down while he prized the information from him.

~♥~

Neville sat back on his haunches, running a hand over his brow and smearing dirt across his face. He'd been right that a day spent amongst his beloved plants and flowers would turn his attitude around. The manual labour, the feel of the earth between his fingers, and the time to just let the stresses roll off his back, had calmed him considerably, and he felt better than he had. He was even considering allowing Bill to sleep in their bed tonight … maybe.

Neville surveyed his handwork as the Honking Daffodils squawked at him from their new, larger bed, and he grinned at the foolish little flowers. Patting the bell of one of the daffodils as a goodbye, he stood and went to check on his _Mimbulus mimbletonia_.

The grey cactus weaved back and forth in its pot, the sacs of Stinksap pulsing ominously as if the plant's attitude matched his own. He shook his head at the temperamental plant and set about collecting the last ingredient he needed for this week's contract.

Holding out a jar to one palpitating boil on his _Mimbulus_ , Neville stroked the plant with one finger and caught the Stinksap. Wiping off the top of the jar and sealing it with wax and a cork, Neville set it aside to send to Fred and George. 

His agreement with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes garnered him a tidy little sum, and along with his inheritance from his parents' estate, Neville lived a comfortable life with Bill. He didn't really need a job but kept his nursery business open for the sheer enjoyment of working with his plants.

Neville stopped for a moment, a new thought entering his head; he wondered if perhaps money had become an issue with Bill. He shook that idea off almost immediately since Bill had been working almost non-stop for the past few weeks.

No closer to any answers to his problem, Neville sighed and loaded up the crate with his collected plant materials, padded and sealed the parcel by hand, then sent a note with his owl to the twins to let them know their supplies were ready.

Flora had just left the owl chute when Neville heard the door to the greenhouse open. He stiffened his shoulders, but didn't turn around as Bill's voice echoed throughout the greenhouse.

"Neville? Are you there?"

Neville cleared his throat then took a deep breath. "I am."

"Are you busy? Did I interrupt something?" Bill asked quietly and stepped inside the greenhouse.

"Just doing some work. Filled the twins' order and sent it out with Flora."

Bill hummed and Neville could hear his footsteps coming closer and closer to him and the back of the greenhouse. 

"There is something I've been meaning to tell you…"

Neville arched an eyebrow and began rubbing his hands together, knocking the dirt off before moving to the water supply trough to clean up better. "Could it be, perhaps, the reason you've been such an arse lately?"

Bill chuckled, continuing to make his way through the plant life to Neville. "I suppose I deserve that. But yes, there was a reason, and I apologize for the snarling beast I've been lately."

Neville hummed as he washed his hands. "And?"

Bill stepped up behind Neville and tapped him gently on the shoulder. "This you will have to see to understand."

Neville turned around, and gasped as he looked up at Bill. "Is that all it was?"

Bill nodded, clearing his throat and reaching up to adjust the small, silver, round-framed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. "It was. Apparently my eyesight is deteriorating," he muttered.

"According to the healer, it appears to be a common side effect of those that have been attacked but not changed. And you know Dad had to have glasses, too, so it was just a matter of time, I suppose." Bill finished and shrugged, looking away from Neville.

Neville shook his head and stepped closer to Bill. He turned Bill's face and looked him in the eyes. Trailing his fingers over Bill's cheek, he moulded himself against Bill's body and tsked. "And you had a mad idea that somehow this would change the way I felt about you?"

Bill leaned into Neville's caress and closed his eyes. "Yes," he whispered softly. "The scars I couldn't do anything about, but this… this was something that…"

Neville placed one finger over Bill's lips and shushed him. "And here I thought you were an intelligent man, and a Gryffindor to boot."

Bill frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Perhaps it's best if I just show you, eh?" Neville stepped back from Bill, then reached out and threaded one hand into his long, auburn hair, running his fingers through the length of it until he came to the leather tie Bill used to hold the heavy tresses back. He made quick work of the binding, setting Bill's hair free and combed his other hand through as well. 

"I've always loved the way your hair flows freely after it's been bound up all day," he murmured and continued to finger comb Bill's gingery mane.

Bill closed his eyes as Neville fondled his hair. Neville's long fingers worked over his scalp, massaging the top of his head down through the back of his neck. He relaxed, then suddenly sucked in a breath and swallowed hard as he felt Neville's fingers twist into a fist and tug sharply on his hair. 

Neville pulled on Bill's hair repeatedly, gently, and then wrenched his head to the side. Bill moaned and opened his eyes, meeting Neville's. "Yes? You have my undivided attention now," he murmured breathlessly.

Neville smiled and nodded, sliding one hand out of Bill's hair. He caressed Bill's cheek and traced the frame of Bill's glasses with one fingertip. "Good! I intend to keep it, and you, for quite some time," he answered. "Now to put to rest that foolish notion of the glasses being detrimental to our relationship…"

Bill arched an eyebrow. "And just how…"

Neville placed one finger over Bill's mouth again. "Talking gets you in trouble, so I'd advise you to put this to better uses." He moved his finger, pulled on Bill's hair to bring him closer, and pressed his lips to Bill's.

Bill groaned as Neville kissed him. Sliding his tongue around Neville's, Bill pulled it in to his mouth and sucked hard. He grasped Neville by his hips and drew him flush against his body. Wrapping his arms around Neville, Bill ran his hands up and down Neville's broad back.

Neville moaned and eased back from the kiss. His fingers walked up Bill's face to the arm of his glasses and slid them along the frame to the lens. "You look 'smarter' in these. I really like them," he panted while he shook his head. "That sounds stupid, I know, but the correct word is escaping me."

Bill chuckled and tightened his hold on Neville, keeping him pressed tightly to his body as he began walking. "Perhaps the word you are looking for is 'old'."

"No, that's not it, and you aren't old, either." Neville rolled his eyes, and plucked the glasses from Bill's face. 

"Hey, I need those!" Bill protested and made a grab for his glasses. 

"Not at this moment you don't," Neville captured his hand and twined their fingers, holding their clasped hands out from their bodies. "Perhaps we should leave them off now while you 'feel' your way around." He rubbed against Bill, and Bill's hands roamed wildly over his body trying to retrieve his new spectacles.

Neville cringed when Bill led them right into a worktable which caused several crashes and breaking sounds. They finally came to a stop, hitting the wall, and Neville grunted and still held Bill's glasses just out of Bill's reach. 

Bill groaned. "Now look what has happened… Oh, wait, I _can't_! Because I need my glasses to see! This is getting us nowhere, Neville. Give them back now."

"Calm down, Bill, and let me finish," Neville soothed softly and drew the glasses arm down one long crisscrossed scar toward Bill's mouth. 

"You have always been handsome to me. The scars never mattered, so why would the glasses? If anything, they add to your appearance and make you look distinguished, something I find I like very much about you," he finished as he continued to trace Bill's features with his glasses. Neville followed the same path with his mouth, sliding his tongue over Bill's lips before gently biting him.

"Thank you," Bill sighed and gave into Neville's kiss once more, nipping and biting him in return. Neville carefully replaced Bill's glasses on top of Bill's head while they kissed, then wrapped his fingers in Bill's hair again, tugging and pulling on the silky length. 

Bill never even noticed Neville had replaced his glasses as his hands clenched in Neville's cover-alls, fingers working the buttons through the holes. He pushed them off Neville's shoulders, and caressed the skin he'd exposed.

Neville's hands weren't idle either. One remained tangled in Bill's hair, clenching and unclenching the red strands in small tugs and the other caressed Bill's prick through his jeans. His nimble digits quickly undid the zip, opened up the button and snaked inside the denim.

Bill moaned as he felt Neville's hand wrap around him. Working his way down from Neville's lips to his jaw then to his throat, Bill laid sharp little nips along Neville's skin. He ran his tongue over the raised marks on Neville's pale flesh, drinking in each small sound he pulled from Neville's parted and panting mouth.

A high-pitched keening noise escaped from Neville as he shrugged out of his cover-alls. The heavy work clothes hit the floor, landing in a pile at his feet. Suddenly, he was jerked away from the wall and spun around. 

His naked skin was pressed to the cool glass of the greenhouse, and Neville moaned when a tingle of magic raced across his body. Bill's hands slid down his back, massaging his cheeks while Bill's tongue just grazed his spine, his teeth nibbling on each vertebra.

Bill knelt behind Neville and grinned as he blew a stream of air over Neville's damp skin. Swirled his tongue lower and lower down Neville's backside, Bill eased Neville's cheeks apart, just teasing the opening to his body with the very tip of his tongue.

Neville bowed his head, groaning softly and flexing his fingers against the smooth, shiny wall. "Oh, Gods, don't stop!"

Only stopping long enough to chuckle, Bill continued, licking Neville harder and pressing against him with his tongue while he held himself steady by clenching a hand on Neville's hip.

Gasping and pressing back against Bill's mouth, Neville reached down, twining his fingers with Bill's. He tugged on Bill's hand, trying to move their tangled fingers to his prick. "Please, please," he whispered. "Need you, _want_ you!

Bill stood, leaning against Neville. He rested his head on Neville's shoulder, sliding one hand down the length of Neville's back and cupped his bottom. Slipping two fingers between his cheeks, Bill murmured another spell.

Neville sucked in a breath as he heard the words whispered across his skin, pushing back on Bill's fingers until they eased inside his body. He sighed, rocked his hips, and leaned his head back, turning his face to kiss Bill.

Bill accepted Neville's offer, slowly nibbling Neville's lips as he continued to move his fingers while Neville writhed on them. Bill eased his fingers from Neville, murmured the spell one more time. Moving back, Bill spun Neville and pushed him against the wall.

Neville tugged Bill forward by his hair and grinned at him as he adjusted his glasses on his face properly. "I want you to watch," Neville breathed. "Watch how good you make me feel."

Bill licked his lips and nodded, watching as Neville leaned back against the wall and spread his legs, lifting one up to Bill's hip. He caught it, holding Neville steady and moving closer when he was beckoned.

Neville wrapped his other leg around Bill's hip, slowly easing himself down on to Bill's cock. With Bill's body and the wall were supporting him entirely, Neville wrapped his arms around Bill's neck. He bit his lip and canted his hips forward, driving Bill's cock inside of him.

Bill moaned at the same time with Neville, thrusting forward as Neville drew back. He clung to Neville, driving them harder and faster with each propulsive motion. The entire time he met and held Neville's eyes, and Neville stared right back at him, both of them panting hot and harsh breaths at one another. Reaching between them, Bill wrapped his hand around Neville's prick. 

Neville shook his head and knocked Bill's hand away before he even had a chance to stroke. He reached back up and tugged Bill's hair then arched his back, coming in short, and sharp bursts. 

Neville pulling on his hair, the hot splashing on his stomach, and the entire sight of Neville simply riding his cock to orgasm, drew Bill's own release from him. He collapsed forward, pressing them hard up against the wall, their combined breaths fogging the cool glass. 

Bill ran a hand over Neville's legs, gently easing one at a time down on to the ground. He slowly straightened with Neville still clinging to his neck. Wrapping an arm around Neville's waist to steady him, he pressed a kiss to Neville's damp forehead. "So… I take it that I am forgiven for my stupidity and my horrid attitude these past few days?"

Neville snorted and looked up at Bill. He shook his head and adjusted Bill's glasses on to his face properly, shaking fingers tracing over the frames as he pulled back. "I was going to make you sleep on the sofa tonight."

Bill looked horrified and opened his mouth to protest.

Neville reached up and placed a finger over his lips, grinning at Bill before lightly tapping his glasses. "However… since you have _seen_ the light and changed your ways, I supposed you can join me in our bed." 

"How gracious of you," Bill muttered.

Neville nodded and looked around the greenhouse; his clothes were scattered on the floor, potting soil spilt from where Bill had bumped them into a table, and the Venomous Tentacula was eating Bill's shirt. 

Neville turned to Bill once more and smiled as he sighed, resting his head on Bill's chest. "All things considered, you were a sight for sore eyes when you walked in this afternoon."

Bill chuckled and wrapped his arms around Neville, Apparating them to the bedroom.

The End


End file.
